The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Embedded system runs real-time operating system (RTOS) or embedded Linux which have the file system in flash devices. To update firmware, the flash devices have to be erased and updated. This requires full or partial shutdown of services and followed by an automatic reboot of the device.
A baseboard management controller (BMC) refers to a specialized microcontroller that manages the interface between system management software and platform hardware. The BMC may be embedded on the baseboard or motherboard of a computer, generally a host system or a server. For example, different types of sensors can be built into the computer system, and the BMC reads these sensors to obtain parameters such as temperature, cooling fan speeds, power status, operating system (OS) status, etc. BMC device monitors and manages components of server hardware. Thus, it is needed for the BMC to be up and fully active during the entire time the server is powered up.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.